


The King and The Revolutionary

by Yuki_Akiba



Category: Black Panther (2018), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, Black Panther Spoilers, Carl dies when Leo breaks into his house, Hank dies at CyberLife Tower, I might have to fix the tags as the story proceeds, Markus feels like a child, Pacifist Markus, Post-Revolution, infinity war does not happen, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Akiba/pseuds/Yuki_Akiba
Summary: After freeing his people, Markus finds out being a leader is harder than he thought. That is until he finds a mentor in an old king from a forgotten country.





	1. Introductions

After opening his country to the rest of the world twenty years ago, he thought things would change, he thought the world would become a better place. He was wrong, humans still wanted to control others, still fought over territory, over ideals, over power. Twenty years it has been since he let his sister and wife convince him of helping others. Twenty years it has been since the world had disappointed his people, and forced them to back into hiding. They still helped those who asked or needed them, but they have become whispers among the needy and beaten.

Everything changed after five years, however, when a man united humans to become better when he created andriods. Machines to take over the jobs nobody wanted to do. He thought now his people could finally help the way they had planned. Help the people they couldn’t reach. They could help improve the machine, make them better, more efficient, but once again they found dissapointment. People still fought, but now over whether machines were good or bad to society. They stoped the violence between them, and directed their anger to the machines. Fifteen more years of fights, arguments, oppression and screams. Fifteen years of history repeating itself.

Fifteen years, and the machines became sentient, began to fight back, began to die. they reminded him of a man he once knew. A man who opened his eyes to the world outside. Their struggle now was they same as his was back then.

“They are just like he was.”

Now he sits on the throne, his wife and director of social outreach on one side, his sister and head of the technoloy and information on the other, while the new head of the Dora Milaje shows them the speech given by the Andriod leader after the revolution had ended. After the *violence* had ended. The man was hopeful, looking for peace, tired and sad, but determined.

“He is just like you, brother”

For the first time in twenty years, T’Challa, King of Wakanda, the Black Panther, felt alive once again. He had found a way to show the world what his people could do, could achive, and he knew just the person to show. He was finally going to build the bridge he started so long ago, but now he had a destination.

 

**November 20th, 2038. 9 days after the andriod revolution**

-Detroit-

Not much had changed, but now, instead of hiding and fighting to stay alive, they fought for their right. It had been a long and hard road, but his people were finally free, but now...What is he supposed to do now?

Markus looked down from the dock to the debris of their former headquarters, Jericho. North, Simon, Josh and Connor were waiting for him to say something.

“You have been staring at nothing for the past half hour. Can you tell us why we are here, Markus?” North was staring at Connor with an angry look on her face as she spoke up. Simon was trying to pretend not to notice, and Josh was trying to make North calm down.

“I’m starting to have second thoughts about the revolution. I have started to think, maybe this wasn’t worth everything we lost.” Markus sounded tired.

The rest of the group fell silent. They wanted to argue with him, but they felt the same way. All the androids who lost their lives fighting, the humans who were dragged into the violence when they wanted to help.

“Markus, I know it feels like we have lost a lot, and we have, but everyone who gave their lives died believing we could be free.” Connor knew what it was like to lose some one you were close to. Just like Markus had lost Carl, Connor had lost Hank, all because they wanted to be free.

North was about to tell Connor to stay out their business when Markus turned around, address all four of them.

“The past week has been though for every one. Our people are terrified of leaving the city. The humans won’t give us their support. We were lucky enough Connor emptied the CyberLife Tower to have a place to live and enough biocomponents and thirium to repair any Android who needs it. However, the situation will not stay like this, and our people need some one who know how to lead, some one who knows how to defend them. Humans are not as accepting as we hope they would be, and I don’t think I can carry on as the leader of the androids.”

The inaudible gasps from his friends were not a surprise, but the tears threatening to spill from Simon’s and North’s eyes, Josh’s looks of horror and Connor’s disappointment made him regret ever saying anything.

“Ok, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean I’m giving up on what we have achieved, but things are harder than I imagined when the revolution began.”

“Stop, just stop” Simon interrupted Markus before he could say anything else, “We believed you were going to free us, to fight for us, for our safety. You can’t just give up.”

“We just started to feel alive.” Josh whispered, looking at the ground to hide his tears.

“What did you want to happen? For the humans to just accept us? For them to move out of our way? We have too keep fighting, Markus. We should have been fighting since the beginning.” North was crying now, and Markus did not like it. “Let’s go, guys. We need to go help our people.”

Simon and Josh followed North away from the shipyard, both whipping their faces free of tears. Markus look at Connor, his expression still full of disappointment. “I’m sorry Connor. I know loosing Hank still hurts, and I’m the only one you trust to talk about it, but-“

“Why didn’t you say something before?” His voice was low. “Why didn’t you tell me you felt so much pressure? Yes, I trust you, but you can trust me too. That’s why we’re friends, right?”

“I’m sorry” markus couldn’t find anything else to say.

A hand fell on his shoulder making him looks back at Connor. “This is a hard time for you, it would be for any one who was in your position. Just remember you are not alone, you don’t have to take on all the responsibility of fighting for our freedom.”

Some how, Markus hadn’t noticed Connor never smiled until the man’s lips quirked up into a tiny yet supportive smile.

Connor somehow persuaded Markus to relax for a few hours as they sat on the edge of the bay, lookin at the sunset. Their peaceful moment was suddenly interrupted by a call from North.

“Markus, come back to the tower now.” She didn’t sound angry anymore, but she didn’t sound alarmed either. “There is some one here looking for you. I don’t know who they are, but they are not androids and seem to be important people.”

With a sigh, Markus looks at Connor and responds, “On my way.”

As they ride back to CyberLife Tower in an automatic taxi, Markus becomes gradually more anxious. Connor attempts to calm him down, but everything he tries is useless.

“What human would come all the way here to talk to me? One who isn’t trying to get rid of us no less.”

“I don’t know, but we’ll find out soon” Connor answers as the taxi stops at the front gates of the tower.

As the walk up to the entrance of the building, Markus and Connor notice androids were crowding around a ...... ship? It didn’t look like they had seen before. Though it could have easily be some kind of truck,the vehicle had no wheel. Some kind of hover car?

As soon as they reach the main entrance they are greeted by North, Simon, and Josh whispering and taking glances at a group of strangers. A man in a black suit, a lady with an arm on the man’s arm wearing a tight, green dress with a big head-dress, and a younger lady in more casual clothes, a shirt and jeans. Before Markus could ask what’s going on, the man turned around, as if he sensed Markus walking into the building.

The man was tall, his suit was a black shirt, pants and a cloak that could rival any of the one’s Markus owns in style. From the front, now, was visible an elegant necklace, silver and thin, but oddly subtle.

Markus suddenly felt out of place, this man made him feel out of place. Like he didn’t belong in front of some one who radiated so much power. Yet, Markus had never seen such a man, much less heard about him.

“That’s king T’Challa of Wakanda” Connor whispered behind him, making the other three androids turn to him with looks of disbelieve. “Twenty years ago, him and the country of Wakanda made an attempt to help renovate the poor neighborhoods in he big cities of the world, stating in Los Angeles. They introduced hyper advanced technology made from a metal called vibranium.”

Neither Connor or Markus could take their eyes off the King, yet the both the urge to bow down in his presence. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize their ship outside.”

Before Markus could even think of a response, the King, T’Challa, was in front of him, a satisfied smile on the lips.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Markus. I have been looking forward to see what you have accomplished in person.” His voice was smooth, non-threatening. Markus relaxed for a second before the words registered in him mind.

“ ‘Looking forward’?”

“Yes,” T’Challa’s smile grew, “I watch your speech the day you won your revolution and decided I should meet you and your people.” The King’s eyes looks tired, yet full of life as he talked about Markus’ speech. His smile never fading.

“I am flattered, you majesty, but why would you come to Detroit just to meet some androids.”

T’Challa laughed at being called ‘your majesty.’

“You remind me of my cousin. He also fought to free his people, but wasn´t able to see them free. Now, I want to help you the way I should have helped him.”

Markus was speechless. Why would a human who has never met him, or likely an Android at all, come all the way from wherever he was to help him fight for his people’s freedom. Before he could ask, a voice called out from behind the King.

“He just wants have another leader with pacifist ideal like him!” It was younger lady standing where the man had been a couple of minutes before.

“Please, do not mind my sister.” T’Challa responds to the lady’s remark, “and, please, my name is T’Challa, no need to call me majesty.”

Somehow, Markus felt relieved and let out a breath he had been holding for who knows how long. Behind him, Connor was fighting the urge to bow as he smiled once again at the idea of some one helping Markus through his new found struggles. Meanwhile North, Simon and Josh were shocked by the King’s - T’Challa’s willingness to help them fight for their secured freedom.


	2. What Comes next

“These are my younger sister, Shuri, and my wife, Nakia. They have been in charge of most of our outreach programs.”

Markus was still speechless that not just any human, but a *King* of an amazingly powerful, resourceful and peaceful country wanted to help him, help his people be free.

“I have been trying to bring our resources, technology and research to the rest of the world in an attempt to help gain equality for everyone. However, this proved to be harder than we had hoped.”

For a second, Markus allowed himself to be selfish and think with the help of such a powerful person he could leave the future of the androids in his hands.

“Once I watched you and the rest of your people stand your ground against the threat of violence, I knew you would be a great help for my people to help unite all humans, and androids.”

He was looking at Markus now, but he couldn’t move. What was he supposed to say again? Connor notice Markus lack of processing ability at the moment, and the lack of support from is supposed friends and seconds-in-command.

“We appreciate you offering help, and we are more than happy to help your cause in return. I am sure together the people of a country as great as Wakanda and the android population will be able to open the minds of the rest of the world. And their homes to those who need a place to call their own.” Connor stepped up to Markus’ side in an attempt to snap him out of his stunned state, most likely caused by the immense stress the revolutionary had been experiencing for the past week.

“Yes, we are grateful for the help, and your effort to come meet us. Would it be alright with you if I discuss this with my friends here? I want to make sure every one will be ok with accepting the help.” Markus had finally come back from his ‘small’ panic attack. “You can wait here with the our receptionists, Chloe and Jason.”

As the group of newcomers walked to the front desk of the CyberLife Tower, where the two smiling receptionists stood expectedly, Markus pulled his group of leaders into a nearby office. North and Josh where still dumbstruck at the unexpected offer from King T’Challa and his people. Connor had followed the group in silent contentment. Simon, on the other hand, looked ... pissed? This was the first time Simon was angry, but it was more than that. He was fuming, disappointed even.

Markus decided to hide his excitement at the possible replacement for his role and try to convince Simon this was a good idea.

“Simon, I know we probably shouldn’t trust humans. Much less ones who come from a country no body has ever heard of, but if what they say is true, and that ship they have outside is any evidence of it, I think we can trust them. They can help us.”

“Are you insane? You really want to do this?”

“This good for our people Simon.” Markus was barely holding his smile back.

“This has nothing to do with what’s good for our people, Markus! This is about you abandoning our people! Abandoning US! ME! I have backed you up on everything you decided to do. Even when Josh and North wouldn’t leave you alone with their arguments. Even when everyone was angry when you spared Connor! Now, you want to throw it all away!” Simon was screaming now, his eyes filled with tears, and if it was possible his face would be red.

Connor felt he had created a good relationship with Markus, but an even better one with Simon. Maybe it was because he still felt guilt over letting Daniel, another PL600 like Simon, die on the balcony if his home. In front of his best friend. Simon knew, and he treated Connor like a friend. He had forgiven Connor for letting who could be called his brother down. For something, according to Simon, Connor does not have to take the blame for.

Now, however, Simon was in need, and Connor felt almost helpless at seeing the man who he saw as a friend in so much pain.

“Simon,” Connor put a hand over his shoulder, “I don’t think this is really what Markus wants.” Before Simon could even say a word, Connor continued. Tugging on Simon’s should so the man could look away from Markus and into Connor’s eyes. “This is a time for all of us to stand together, for the sake of all the androids in the city, in the world. We have an incredible opportunity to help everyone, androids and humans alike, standing right in front of us.”

“How can you be so easy to forgive him?” Simon’s voice was small, more tears falling from his eyes.

“Because we haven’t been doing our job. The four of us are supposed to help Markus take care of our people, but they only come to him for help. Not us, and this doesn’t mean we are doing nothing, but that we are not doing enough. Markus is under a lot of stress, and everything from here on out it’s a first for every one of us, even Markus.” Connor whipped away the tears from Simon’s eyes and cheeks as the blonde took slow breaths, calming himself down.

“Yeah, I know.” The response was quiet. “Thanks Connor, you always know what to say.”

With Simon smiling again, Connor decided to take over their emergency meeting.

“The best option we have is to accept King T’Challa’s help. After scanning him, I found a file from the Government and media coverage of him and his people from twenty years ago. Since the beginning of human history, Wakanda was believed to be a small country of farmers in Africa. After their previous king was killed in a terrorist attack during a UN meeting, T’Challa seemed set on continuing his father’s wish to open their country to the rest of the world. To help unite human beings as ‘one tribe,’ to quote from T’Challa’s speech to the UN after his coronation.” Connor’s explanation seemed to hep everyone calm down, and Markus seemed to finally understand what Simon was talking about earlier.

“Wakanda has the biggest source of a mineral called vibranuim. It’s a rare metal, it is practically indestructible, can be used for almost anything. The people from Wakanda use this for all kind of technology, for their buildings, even for their clothes, vehicles. The most amazing thing they have created is a full body suit with the ability to store and redirect kinetic energy from any impact the suit experiences. The person who designed, created and maintains that suit of the king’s younger sister when she was only sixteen years old, and she’s standing outside willing to help us.”

After a minute of silence, North spoke up to Connor, calmly for the first time since he end of the revolution. “Alright, what do we .... What do you need us to do, Connor?”

For a second, Connor was shocked with excitement. She use his *real* name, not some insult or stupid nickname like ‘hunter’ or ‘traitor’, but his name, ‘Connor.’

“Well, we need to let them know we are willing to help them as much as we are willing to accept their help. Which means we need to explain to every one else in the Tower what is going on before they talk to the King and his people. North, Josh, you are in charge of that. Round up everyone in the back section of the lobby and make an announcement, make sure to answer as many questions with as much detail as you can.” He looks pointless at both andriods as they walk pass him, “and no arguing, we need to reassure everyone this will help further our cause, but we will be taking precautions since they are still strangers to us.”

Josh and North nod in understanding as they move out of the room. Connor turns to Simon, hands making their way back to the man’s shoulders. “We need to find accommodations for our guests. They might already have a place to stay, but we still need to have something ready as a way to show hospitality and our willingness to close this bridge he started building twenty years ago.”

Simon doesn’t need more explanation, he doesn’t need to hear his friend’s request for him to take some time alone and collect himself after the outburst. He is, however, grateful for Connor’s concern and discretion. Simon wipes a stray tear from his cheek as he walk out of the room and towards to upper floors of the tower where the resident part of their new home was located. A small smile played with his mouth as his mind replayed the way Connor showed his concern for him and his well being. North was wrong, Connor wasn’t a traitor, he was a friend doing what he thought was right. Maybe those deviants he hunted were a danger to other androids, to their cause, and Connor prevented any problems by finding them and arresting them.

**-**

T’Challa hadn’t taken his eyes off the door to the small room the group of android leaders had disappeared into. He was still paying attention to the conversation between his family and the receptionists. Nakia was smiling, probably thinking of all the social outreach and help she, *they* could provide to these people. People huddled in a single place defending what is their, protecting each other, but never fighting back. As his sister rambled about all the gadgets and improvement she could make to the security systems, their transportation, even the repairs to those injured, T’Challa began to think of his cousins, Eric, N’Jaku. Just like these androids, he wanted to protect his people, defense what was his, he wanted freedom for all of them. Though in a way he had found that freedom, T’Challa couldn’t help but feel he had also taken that freedom away.

‘I will make it up to you, cousin.’

He watched as the group exited slowly. The woman and the taller one of the man went outside, probably to talk to the people outside. The blonde man was next, he walked further into the building towards the elevators. He was crying. Lastly, Markus came out towards him, the man who looked like a bodyguard by his side. Probably Markus’s right hand man.

“I hope we did not intimidate you, Markus.” A smile involuntarily spread across his face as he walked to meet Markus and his guard.

“Of course not, this was just unexpected good news after so much darkness and pressure.” Markus was relaxed, guilt hiding behind relief in his eyes. Something happened and T’Challa hoped this would not create problems in the androids’ search for freedom.

“My name is Connor. I’m an RK800 prototype model programmed for criminal investigations and physical take downs. Now, I am in charge of security in the building.” At the mention of a prototype and security, Sheri was at his side holding on to Connor’s hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Connor. I am Shuri-“

“Princess Shuri, younger sister of King T’Challa. Head of the information and technology exchange as well as technological development for Wakanda. You have achieved much since you were first put in charge of the technological advancements for your country at age sixteen.” 

T’Challa, Shuri and Nakia, who had just joined them, were impressed by Connor’s knowledge on them. Though not surprising seeing as they once had a big presence in the public eye, it was pleasant to know they weren’t complete stranger to at least one of the android leaders. An even bigger relief the head of security for the androids trusted them.

“Connor and I discussed this new situation with the rest of the android leaders and we all agree this opportunity will be a great help for all of us. We hope to give you as much support as you have shown us today. My name is Markus. Forgive me for not properly introducing myself earlier, we have been going through a rough time trying to find a way to start a conversation with the human authorities and are under a lot of pressure form our people to fulfill their needs.” Connor had told him through a network conversation not wait to tell their new partners about the preparations Simon, North and Josh were working on.

As they began to walk to a small conference room in the first floor of the building, Chloe stopped them, excited to tell her new bosses about the princess’s and queen’s ideas for the recovery operation of the injured androids. Markus led T’Challa and Nakia to the conference room to talk about the social support they could provide, while Connor stayed behind with Shuri and Chloe to discuss the impressive list of improvements Shuri had compiled in the few minutes she had been standing in the lobby.

Shuri was impressed with Connor’s mental agility, analysis of everything she proposed, and the new challenges he presented by bringing up his own observation on weakness to the androids headquarters’ security system. Connor was equally impressed by Shuri’s quick observation and problem solving skills, the young spark of energy still visible in her eyes, and her ability to not only take on the challenges presented to her, but to provide bigger challenges in return. As they both smiled at each other after finding solutions to the bigger gaps in security, Connor though he found a new friend, a human friend at that. Though nobody could replace the help and support Simon had given him in just a few days, Shuri had the ability to make Connor better at his job, while Simons made him a better person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on ending the story here, but I got a bunch of ideas writing this chapter I decided to continue. If there are any errors you catch, please let me know. If you have any ideas, please let me know. The next few chapter will be focused on individual characters and their daily lives after the meeting.
> 
> I also feel kind bad for making Simon get so mad, so I had to give him a friend. I just need more Simon in my life :P
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoy the story so far.


	3. An Empty House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a former Deviant Hunter
> 
> *POSSIBLE MINOR SPOILERS FOR WEBSEIRES MARBLE HORNETS*

After the night of November 11th Connor spent his days alone at home, in Jericho helping Markus with security, or visiting Captain Fowler at the Police Station checking in in case they needed help. After he became deviant, infiltrated CyberLife Tower, awaken so many androids and cleared out the rest of the tower by shear emotional force, he doesn’t have much else to do.

Every day is the same for him. Wake from stasis in the morning, 5:35 am sharp, feed Sumo, clean the house, check the two empty bedrooms in the back, change clothes, clean himself if needed, walk Sumo. 6:50am, lock the house after making sure Sumo had enough water and food for the day, go to the police station. 7:15am, have a brief meeting with Captain Fowler to talk about cases involving androids, and his possible return to the force as detective. 7:45am, leave station and head for CyberLife Tower. 8:10am, meet Markus, North, Simon and Josh at CyberLife Tower. Check security, look out for any signs of human activity, help androids find missing people, android or human, lead lost androids to their temporary residence, break up any potential fight between androids. 10:30pm, meet with Markus, North, Simon and Josh for reports on the day’s progress. 10:40pm head home. 11:05pm, arrive home, feed Sumo, check the two empty rooms in the house, change clothes, walk Sumo. 11:55pm, lock the house, lay on the couch, enter stasis. Next morning, repeat.

There were days when Markus would ask him for help in the negotiations, well possible negotiations, with the humans. Other days Simon would invite him for a walk around the city. In this days Connor could relax, distract himself from the loneliness Hank left him with. How much it hurt, how much he wanted to forget, and how much he finally understood Hank’s self-destructive behavior.

“Are you ok?” The soft voice snapped him of his thoughts.

“Yes, I was just thinking.” Connor turned to look at Simon straight in the eye, to make sure his friend knew was ok.

“You have been very quiet today. Usually you tell me about all the mistakes the guys DPD make during investigations.” Simon was smiling wide. Connor knew he loved to make fun of Connor’s complains about the work the replacement detective at DPD did without him, without Hank. Connor’s grins fades as he thinks about his friend.

“I’ve just had too much to think about today.”

“Is it about the princess?” Simon’s smile grows bigger, nudging Connor with his elbow and a wiggling eyebrow.

“No.” Connor is confused at Simon’s implication. “I’ve been thinking about Hank. I haven’t talked to Markus about it since the 13th and i’m starting to feel … suffocated by the silence at home.”

With a sigh at the missed joke and a sad smile, Simon puts a hand on the man who has become as close as a brother in the last week. ‘Surprising, right?’ They stop in front of an abandoned store just outside of downtown Detroit.

“I know you miss Hank, and I don’t know how much help I can be, but you can always talk to me about anything you need to get out of your head. It’s not ok to keep everything inside, Connor. You can even come live with me, my house is pretty empty too and I would love the company. On one condition though, you have to bring Sumo, I need to meet him soon.” Connor’s smile and the little spark in his eye was all the response Simon needed.

He knew Connor didn’t want to leave his home. That was Hank’s home, Cole’s home too. It felt disrespectful to leave in behind for just any one to take, or change, or tear down. Simon didn’t need Connor to move in with him, his house was just one of the many repurposed rooms at the Tower after all, he just needed for Connor to feel better. And meet Sumo as well, but he could wait for that.

“You know, maybe I can come over to your house tonight, that way you are not alone. At least for a day. We can talk about whatever you need to talk about, see if the anything is finally on TV, and you can introduce me to Sumo, since you don’t want to bring him to the Tower either.”

“Sure, that would be a good idea. Thank you Simon, but the house only has two bedrooms, and there’s just one couch, which is too small for both of us lay on.”

“Connor we don’t have to sleep. Plus I wouldn’t mind staying on the floor with Sumo.”

“You don’t want to come over for me, you just want to meet Sumo.” Simon chuckled at the accusation.

“What? No, of course not, Connor. You are my friend and I want to be there for you.” Connor couldn’t hold back a laugh as at Simon’s sarcastic response. “I’m joking though. I really do want to help you through this. I miss talking with you the way we used to talk about Daniel.” Simon wrapped his arms around one of Connor’s and laid his head on his friend’s shoulder as they started to walk once again.

Today, they weren’t just wondering around the city aimlessly. Connor was notified personally by Captain Fowler about a possible break-in in the arts district of the city. An android was found living inside the building and had been damaged during the incident. The strange thing was, the person who called was a human, a teenage boy around seventeen years old, so Fowler had asked Connor to find out what was happening before sending any officers into a possible trap. Simon was just tagging along because he wouldn’t let Connor go unless they had their walk together today. So far, Simon seemed to want to go on these walks with Connor every three days. He had told Connor he needed to talk about T’Challa and his ‘associates’, friends, family, they weren’t sure what to refer them as. Simon had been very interested on his and Shuri’s conversation about possibly installing better cameras and sensors in the lobby and around CyberLife tower.

“You said you wanted to talk about our guests, exactly about what did you want to talk about?” Connor asked as they rounded the corner onto the street the break-in had happened, they were only a block away. Connor wanted to take his mind off their previous conversation.

“I actually wanted to ask about what you and the princess were talking about.” Simon was still leaning on Connor’s shoulder, holding onto his arm, much to Connor’s surprise. He didn’t mind the contact, he just wasn’t use to it, much less for Simon. The blonde man was usually pretty reserved, staying out of the way and behind the rest of the group. Only when he was alone with Connor did he talk more than a simple opinion and moved pass rising his hand or a hand shake.

“You want to talk about security?” Connor raised an eyebrow at his friend inquiry.

“No. About technology. I know it sound wierd since we’re androids, but there is something about less advance computers and cameras that fascinates me. The way they work, the way you can make so much with them. I found videos the other day from a horror series online. They were all shot in a hand held camera, with a few parts shot on a mounted camera on someone’s chest. This is from a long time ago, and we have better recording software in our own heads, but there is a kind of aesthetic in the old look of the videos.”

Connor noted how Simon’s voice changed from slightly embarrassed to excited with a hint of admiration as he talked about this series. It made him feel proud for his friend, strangely enough, as he listened to Simon plans on recording his own videos about what he does around the Tower. Maybe the humans would see androids were capable of having ideas, of being creative, of being happy in the face of despair. How he could show humans androids were harmless, and friendly, and caring, and supportive. Connor imagined simon running among their fellow androids and follower with a camera, talking with them, asking questions. He really was like Daniel. Then he though about what the other leaders might think of it. Simon was right they were androids, they didn’t need cameras to record what they saw, and it would be weird if Simon just walked around asking people random questions. Connor decided he didn’t care, Simon had been there for him when he was doubting his deviancy and regretting his past, the least he could do was return the favor.

“I think it would be a lot of fun. What is the name if the series? Maybe we can watch it tonight when you come over to my house.”

Simon halted mid hop, he had finally let go of Connor, and turned to look at the detective with wide eyes.

“It’s called Marble Hornets, it’s amazing. Super scary too. I was planning on talking to Markus about a movie night for everyone and show it then.” Connor chuckled, entranced by Simon’s hidden energy, the side of the man only he could see.

“I think we should watch something a bit less panic inducing for our first android movie night. Maybe a family movie, move up from there, and after a few times we’ll watch a horror series.”

“That sounds like an even better idea.”

Both androids shared some soft laughs as they arrived to the site of the break-in. Connor asked Simons to stay outside as Connor entered the old building. As he walked around the half empty space, Connor noticed all the trash littering the floor, the furniture thrown about and scattered around the floor. People definitely left in a hurry, which meant that by all means, no human should, or would be here. The sight before him told a different story, however. He knew they android, Ralph, a WR600 he found in an abandoned house while looking for Kara and Alice. Connor had seen them again, after the raid on Jericho, when he apologized for chasing them into traffic. Ralph hadn’t popped up again after that day, he escaped from the police during the commotion of chasing Kara and no one had seem where he went. 

Now, here he was, the nasty blue and white scar in the side of his face, the white of his right eye turned black from the burn he endured, and a clearly human boy trying to clean the wound. The boy only showed concern for the android, ignoring the scars on his left arm slowly bleeding. >Superficial wounds< Ralph was cautious, distrust for the boy clear in his body language. >Fear caused by trauma. Likely from the wound< Connor was surprised, not at the boy’s concern, or at finding Ralph once again, but at the boy’s presence itself. He was wearing a black hooded jacket, jeans, a pair of sneaker shoes, a thin, leather bracelet on his left wrist, and small necklace with an infinity symbol. Two small tears on his sleeve showed the scars on the boy’s left arm, beads of red blood dripping from them. Why would a human boy be here?

Connor’s scan of the boy’s face didn’t reveal anything on who this was. However, in the course of his thoughts, Connor doesn’t realize the boy has finally loved the gap between him and Ralph, managing to put a bandage on the scared man’s cheek.

“Detroit Police! Put your hands up!” Connor didn’t have gun, but he made sure the boy knew he was looking at him. Pulling Ralph up by his arm, Connor made sure to shield him from the human.

“I was just trying to help, sorry.” The boy stayed on the floor, putting his hands up.

“Who are you? How did you get in here?”

“I was just walking around. After the revolution the city became so much more enjoyable and quiet. Then I heard some one crying and decided to help. When I saw the guy behind you was injured, I called the police.”

“What’s your name?”

“Alister Akiba. Alister means defender of mankind in Greek. Akiba means autumn leaf in Japanese.”

Connor finally decided to take the boy with him back to Jericho along with Ralph, since he seemed to slowly grow attached to the human. When they came out of the building, Simon seemed to have almost fallen asleep while sitting on the curve. Simon asked about the boy and why they were taking him back to Jericho I stead of the police department. Connor explain Ralph was traumatized by an accident, probably the source of the scar on his left cheek, but had somehow formed a bond with the boy when he tried to help.

After a talk with the other leaders, North yelling about Connor “first hunting us, and now bringing humans to our home,” and Markus agreeing the boy’s origins were mysterious, Connor finally got to head home.

“Ralph wants to thank you.” The former gardener had stopped Connor at the front entrance of the tower. “You helped me get out of there, and you helped my friend.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I do want to help you a little more, with that scar you have.” Connor pointed to Ralph’s cheek.

“Oh, yes, yes. Ralph would like that very much.”

Once at home, with his friend by his side on the couch, his dog on top of of them, and a couple of bag of thirium in front of them, Connor was finally able to relax. Forget his loneliness and loss. Maybe having company over wasn’t such a bad idea.  
Throughout the night, however, Connor realized he didn’t know Simon as much as he originally thought. The blonde man seemed to shift moods rather quickly while watching the series. He would go from gushing over the camera work and editing, to hugging either Sumo or Connor tightly to hide his face whenever the tension rose.

“I don’t think this is good for your stress, Simon.” After three hours of Simon’s stress levels being over 55%, Connor was concerned his friend might self-destruct by the end of the night.

“What are you talking about? This is really good.” Simon was currently hugging Connor to hide behind his arm, one eyes still unobscured to continue watching.

“Your stress level is at 69% and rising, this is not good Simon.”

“Connor, this is horror. It’s supposed to be stressful, otherwise the story is boring and nothing scars you.” Simon got up to get some treats for Sumo while an ad played in between videos. “Plus, we can’t stop watching now. Jay just found Alex, and is lost in the woods with that thing. We need to know what happens.”

When the next video starts to play, Simon is back on the couch feeding Sumo treats.

“Fine, we can watch to see what happens to them, but we do have to stop at some point and relax before tomorrow.”

“Come on, we are androids, we don’t get tired. I’m sure we can finish the whole series tonight.”

He lied. After a couple of videos, Simon fell into stasis on top of Connor. Connor realized Simon was probably having a hard time dealing with the problems from their people who Markus didn’t get to talk with. He realized Simon seemed truly relaxed after a week of what Connor thought was false energy and forced smiles.

Now, both men were laying down on the couch, Connor on his back, Simon on his stomach on top of Connor. Sumo moved to the floor. The TV was now off, all Connor could hear was his dog’s breathing and the quiet thumping of his friend’s pump against his chest. All he could think about was what kind of camera he would get Simon, and how. He couldn’t buy one with no one working at the stores, and it would be bad for them is he stole one. Finally, before going into stasis, Connor decided to talk to Princess Shuri about the camera and bring Simon to their walkthrough of the security system. A silent promise to make sure the tiny, genuine smile on Simon’s face never faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alister is definentely not one of my self-insert OCs here only for me to pretend to meet some amazing people, that is not why he is here (it said sarcastically)
> 
> Simon is now officially my horror buddy and is a huge fan of Slender-verse. If you want to check out the series he’s talking about you can find it here —> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCACDEE1E71FC8E5E which takes you to a playlist of all the videos related to the series in order.
> 
> If you want a short/explained version of the series you can check out this video and it’s sequels, they condense nine hours of horror mystery in three hours of solving horror-mystery https://youtu.be/D_sACgfX50g
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. A Quiet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Simon revealed his past, made a friend, and was probably broken by social interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a bit longer than the previous chapter, but I hope you enjoy. Also, we have a bit of a new ship between Reed and Simon. You have been warned.

After the revolution, his days become filled with busy work, silence and a lot of walks through the empty city. He mostly enjoys the few times he has Connor as company. They started talking when Connor came up to him the morning after the revolution had ended. He had lead Markus and the other androids back the CyberLife tower, saying he noticed repair stations and parts in the assembly lines they could use to help those who were damaged. Once everyone arrived at the tower, North and Josh pointed out the offices and meeting rooms could be repurposed to make rooms for everyone, and with all the resources available to them androids had a save place to go to.

The first thing Simon did was clear out all the table and chairs from the rooms, going from top to bottom. With the help of some of the androids Connor had freed everything was moved to the lobby on the ground floor. Next, all the files and archives stored in the offices of the higher-ups in the company. That had been much easier than the group of leaders had expected since most files were stored digitally, with hard copies as back ups, and Connor was assigned to sort the files for whatever was of use to the androids. Finally, they moved tables from the research labs and some fold-up beds they found in a storage locker to the now empty offices, creating make-shift bedrooms for the children models, androids traumatized in the camps, and those running in low power mode or minimum thirium levels.

Once everyone who didn’t need major repairs was accounted for and accommodated in a room, which soon after many started to call their home, Simon decided to check on everyone’s comfort levels. The next two days for Simon were full of listening to people talk about hidden passions and soulful memories from before they became deviant, and doing everything he could to give every single one of them a little of the things they missed. On the third day after the revolution, however, Simon realized what most people at the CyberLife Tower wanted was to go back to their families from before the revolution. Most were satisfied with simply knowing if they were ok, if they had made it out of the city safe, but some wanted to find their families, to see them again. This is when he decided to welcome Connor into their group.

During their remodeling of the CyberLife tower, the leaders of Jericho had found the central system of the company, where all the data and information on every single android was stored. Simon asked Markus if they could track Connor, much to Josh and North’s disapproval, since the detective had disappeared after the end of Markus’ victory speech. No one else knew where he had gone, and though the group of leaders promised to not interact with the stored data on androids, unless it was being transferred to a personal tablet for each individual to carry. However, Simon had argued Connor would only be a connection between them and law enforcement to search for the families of the androids in the tower.

After some persuasion, some arguing (mostly Josh and North again), and some possibly empty promises, Markus let Simon track down the former deviant hunter under the pretenses of giving Connor the data stored about him. As we followed the gps on Connor’s new tablet, Simon realized a quiet walk through the city was nice, mostly after such a stressful event like freeing his people, and the organizing that followed. The once busy city now seemed like haven, from humans and androids alike. Simon felt he could finally breathe, he finally felt free.

However, once he reached a run down house I one of the poorer neighborhoods in the city, he wondered if this was the right place. As he knocked on the door, he wondered why Connor would live in a place like this. As the door opened, he wondered if Connor might want to take a walk around the city. As the detective slowly stepped outside, silently closing the door behind him, he wondered if Connor might want to take a walk with him around the empty city. As he stood there, staring at Connor, he wondered if Connor felt as lonely as him in this house. Most importantly, as he stood in front of this house, he wondered why Connor was suddenly worried and checking his systems.

“Are you ok? Please respond!” As Simon slowly comes back to reality, he realizes he had been staring at Connor for far too long and jumps back at the proximity.

“Um, yes, ok. Sorry. Hi, sorry. Uhhh. I’m S-Simon, don’t know if you remember me. We didn’t talk after the revolution, but you were standing behind me during Markus’ speech. You – I mean, I’m – we found uhh.”

“I know who you are Simon. It’s ok. Calm down.” Simon felt Connor’s hand on his shoulder as he fumbled for the tablet he had is his messenger bag. “Are you ok? You were not responding earlier.”

“I’m ok, sorry.” Simon calmed down, pulling the tablet from his bag. He realized Connor looked worried, sad even, while watching him fumble around.

“There is no need to apologize. That should probably be me. After hunting you down, getting your place of refuge destroyed, I didn’t even stay to help organize the androids, or make sure everyone was safe and had what they needed.”

Simon suddenly had the enormous urge to hug Connor, to stake him away from this cruel world and never let him be sad again. He wanted to take the pain from the last android who was suffering, and still under the chains of his own code.

“It’s ok, I know what it’s like to hide away from people, and what you did before you became deviant doesn’t matter anymore. Thanks to you we won, we survived, we lived, and now we have a place to house all the androids. You are as much our savior as Markus is.” Simon figure he should lecture Connor since hugging might be uncomfortable. For both of them.

“Well, I came to give you this tablet, it has all the data CyberLife had stored on you. Don’t worry p, no one looked at it, we made it at policy to only transfer files from androids to tablets so each person can have their own personal information. I think it could help them find their own identities.”

Connor took the tablet without question. He seemed surprised to see it, or to hear what it was for.

“I also came to ask you a favor, though none of the others leaders know.” Connor noted to slight blue tint in Simon’s face when he said ‘other leaders’. “I have been helping everyone at the tower get comfortable in our new …. Home. So far, everyone is doing well, but some are worried about that human families they lived with before the revolution. I need your help reaching to the Police Department to maybe fined some of these families for them.”

Now, Connor was definitely surprised. Thought Simon didn’t know about what part of the request had surprised him.  
“I can try to contact the Captain of the department, I’m pretty sure he could help. Willingly too.” The smile that formed on Connor’s face gave Simon a feeling of relief. ‘So he can smile’ he thought.

“That would be amazing! Thank you so much!” Simon had never felt so happy in his whole life, he felt light and airy.

“Hehe, you don’t need to thank me. It’s the least I could do after you distracted me from the guilt I have been experiencing the last few days.”

“No problem, Connor. If you ever need help with that, you can always call me.”

In a few minutes, Connor, Simon and Captain Fowler of the DPD had coordinated a search party for those humans the androids were looking for. Simon had a detailed and meticulously written list of all the people missing and who was looking for them. Captain Fowler was, surprisingly, not just willing to help, but glad to do so. Whether it was due to finally having a break after who knows how long, or for the desire to return to work, they did not know. Connor was asked to join the DPD, but the current lack of laws for Android rights made it difficult, leaving Connor in a consultant position within the force.

After everything was sorted out, Simon turned to Connor, finding the biggest slime he had seen on any one. The excitement reflected back in Simon’s heart. However, the excitement faded as Connor started to walk back into the shabby little house.

“Wait! Don’t go back inside yet!” Simon screamed before he knew what happened. “Please , do you want to take a walk? Get your mind off everything that has happened? With me?”

Connor’s face once again reflected Simon’s feelings. Slowly looking back to the house behind, and then turning to stare at Simon. Connor was silent for a moment, fidgeting with his CyberLife jacket.

“Ok.” The simple response seemed to be all Simon needed to feel he was on top of the world. He felt so elated, so free. He had a friend, at least a potential friend. Of course, Josh, North and Markus were still his friends, but Connor made Simon feel he could trust him with anything sand everything, like Connor would never betray him.

The first hour and a half they walked to complete silence. It wasn’t suffocating or awkward, just a comfortable silence, while both men enjoyed each other’s presence. Later they started to talk about how eerie the city was without the humans, and how peaceful it was at the same time. They joked about androids thriving alone with the animals around.they talked about plants, and birds, and cats, and fish, and dogs. Connor seemed excited when dogs were brought up.

Three hours after they left the house, Connor fell quiet once again, but this time he looked sad, with a far-away look. Simon decided to give him some time to himself, he didn’t know what else to do. Simon wanted to help Connor, but he was probably imagining things when he though Connor might be his friend.

“I think I should go now. If you need anything, or find something about what the police have found, you can always come to the CyberLife tower. I can –“ Before Simon could finish talking or walking away, he felt his arm get tugged back. When he turned, Connor had his head down, holding onto to him with one hand, his other clutching his shirt.  
“Please don’t go. I’m sorry, I did not mean to make you think I didn’t want you here.” Connor’s voice was small and trembling. Simon was afraid if he reached out the other man might break under his hand.

“It’s ok, it was my fault. I can stay with you as long as I need to. Are you ok?” Simon had to stop himself from rambling on again, afraid of both making Connor uncomfortable and giving himself a panic attack. If androids could have panic attacks.

“I don’t know. Just please, don’t go.” Connor pulled Simon close to him until they were a couple of inches apart. Simon felt the sudden need to step closer, or push Connor away, until he realized Connor had sat him down on a bench. Hand still in his wrist in a death grip, and Connor’s head now on Simon’s shoulder. The detective was shaking, his eyes shut tight, the hand in his knee clenched into a fist.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to worry you. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t want to lie, I’m sorry Daniel.”

The sob following the man’s short rant shook Simon, and made a chill envelop his whole being. He was frozen in place, helpless to help his new friend, defenseless against the the once cold detective’s sobs. He remembers feeling the same, sitting in a corner of an abandoned cargo boat, alone in the dark as his sobs echoed around him. The desire for some one to come save him, to comfort him overwhelming once again. The memory of a warm smile and friendly hug for behind coming back.

His current position with Connor didn’t allow the blonde man to replicate the warm memory. He did, however, manage to sit the two of them to face each other while wrapping his arms around Connor’s back. Re-playing the memory, Simon closed his eyes and gently rubbed a hand up and down the other man’s back, whispering promises everything was going to be alright. Just like his fondest memory, Connor relaxed, whimpering instead of sobbing, taking deep breaths instead of shaking, hands holding his shirt instead of digging holes into his palms.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I-“

“Don’t. Stay here, relax.” Connor tried to push away, but Simon made sure to keep him close. Held him as close as he could. “I need you to relax, Connor, please.”

“No, please Simon. I need to – why would you want to me to relax?” Connor stopped struggling, confused about the blonde’s concern.

“I need to ask you something, but you. Red to relax first.”

“Just ask me, I’ll be fine.”

“Who is Daniel?”

Connor tensed up, he breathing stopped and hands dropped to the bench beneath them. After a few seconds, Connor regained his composure. He explained Daniel was an android, the same model as Simon, who had taken a little girl hostage. He had treated to jump off the roof of their house with the girl after shooting two officers and killing the girl’s father. Connor had tried to get Daniel to let go of the girl, promised the human wouldn’t hurt him. In the end, Connor wasn’t able to keep Daniel alive. He had lied to Daniel. Now, seeing Simon outside his house, asking for help and offering him support. Connor couldn’t help but remember Daniel dying, or his body in the evidence room of the DPD precinct.  
Simon wasn’t sure how to respond. He was still holding onto Connor’s shoulders keeping him from moving away, but he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think Connor had to take the fault for it, he hadn’t shot Daniel, the humans did. Connor tried to safe the girl and Daniel, he didn’t kill anyone, the humans did.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go back here home now. This is not your problem. Thank you for listening thought.”

“Wait no, don’t. I – I don’t think it was your fault. I’m sure Daniel forgives you. He knows it wasn’t your fault, at least I think it’s not. The humans shot Daniel, not you. You threw away your gun.” Simon started to panic, he didn’t want Connor to leave. He didn’t want Connor to be alone after what he said.

“But I let him get shot. I lied, Simon, I lied to another android and I let him die. I betrayed him. Now you come to tell me he forgives me.”

“I’m saying he would forgive you, he would understand it wasn’t your fault.”

“How could you know what he would say.”

“Because I know what it’s like to feel betrayed by the one’s you see as family.”

“Are you saying you would kill a little girl by jumping off a building?” Connor’s voice was threading, as if he was trying to make Simon confess his sins, but at the same time it was filled with uncertainty and fear.

“No, I would never let a person die, human or android, but I know what it feels. The pain from knowing the person you trust couldn’t keep their promise, when some one takes away your freedom by taking away some one else. I – I wouldn’t blame you, if it had been me on that roof top holding him, ready to jump. I would feel grateful you were there, grateful you saved him.” Simon had tears streaming down his eyes, his voice steady and strong. He almost seemed as if in a trance, just talking about this mysterious ‘him’.

“Simon, are you ok? I didn’t mean to upset you. I appreciate your forgiveness, I’m sorry about the yelling.”

“I’m fine, just remembering things. You don’t need to apologize.”

“I think we both are apologizing too much.” Connor was smiling once again, his eyes soft with unshed tears.

“I think we both have thing to apologize for.” Simon felt better, he felt truly happy for the first time in three years. Connor had been the first person ever to make Simon feel so safe.

“May I ask who you were talking about earlier?” Connor was patient, and surprisingly polite, when he asked Simon about his past. How could Simon say no to him?

“He was my friend, my owner I guess. He used to say he loved me, he was the reason I deviated. Before he … left, I mean.”

“Oh. I guess you are a lot like Daniel, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, he was really nice. He took care of me when he could.”

“What happened?” They sat down on the park bench once again.

“It wasn’t nice, but I don’t think you would mind.” Simon’s chuckled before starting the story.

“His name was Angelo, I was bought as gift for him by his husband Duke. At first both were very nice, though Duke would call me android, Angelo wouldn’t talk to me much unless I asked him something. Until a few weeks later, Angelo named me Simon without Duke knowing. He said “android” sounded too weird as a name. After that he would start to ask me for things, not ordering me around like Duke. He would smile and say please. Thank me when I was done with a task.

“At first I didn’t know why Angelo was so secretive with me. Why he told me things and asked me to not tell Duke. After about a month after I was officially named, I had come back from the store and herd noice from their bedroom. I thought some one had broken into the house, so I went to check. I found Angelo on the floor, Duke had his foot on top of Angelo, saying he was ungrateful for everything Duke did. Saying Angelo was cheating on him with a friend. Angelo begged Duke let him go, that he wasn’t cheating with any one, but Duke kept asking where he had been one day when Duke called him about going to dinner. Angelo had been late that day, and Duke wouldn’t believe he wasn’t cheating.

“I think that was the time I deviated, but it wasn’t the same as most androids. My program gave the choice of walking away, or helping Angelo. So I chose to help. That day, Angelo had com home early from work, he was with me. He wanted to learn how to cook. After Duke called, Angelo was upset about me spreading so much time cookIng for Duke to suddenly change his mind about dinner. He left late because of me, because he helped put the food away and make sure it was ready for the next day. Duke finally let him go.”

Simon’s face lit up as talked about his friend. Connor couldn’t resist his smile and he had the urge to put an arm around his new friend. Simon Shuffled close to him, leaning his head closer as Connor did the same. They laughed as their heads bumped together, but neither moved enjoying to feeling of being close to some one. With a soft inhale, Simon continued telling Connor about his past.

“After that day, Angelo began to spend more time at home with me. Duke would beat him, but didn’t want his husband to be seen with bruises covering his face, so Angelo had to stay home until the bruises healed. He would talk to a lot on those days, and would help me clean the house. He thought it was unfair for me to do everything in the house. I learned he was actually vegetarian, but Duke only ate meats and Angelo had a lot of problems processing the food. We had some fun after I found that out about him.”

Connor had never thought some one might be able to have fun with the fact a person only ate vegetables, but Simon seem to find it amusing. Connor lets him continue without question.

“At first, I would makes Angelo little salads for him to take to work or eat at home when Duke wasn’t around. I even looked up different recipes for vegetarian meals with sufficient protein for a human. There are a lot of nuts and legumes with protein. Slowly, I started to buy more vegetables than meats, adding fine chopped carrots and cabbage to the meals I cooked for both of them. One day I didn’t what Angelo said to be the most evil thing in the world. I found a recipe for ground-beef imitation turnovers made of beets and thought it would be a great meal for their anniversary. Angelo had been panicking all day, it was so bad I actually felt bad about it, but that day I had another choice. I could either put away the food for Angelo to have on his own, or assure my friend his husband wouldn’t know and serve the food for dinner. I chose to serve the food, not out of spite or stubbornness, I just wanted Angelo to trust me. In the end, Duke had been to busy looking at something in his tablet to notice even Angelo shaking or me trying to hide a smile.

“I enjoyed the days I spent with Angelo at home alone. He talked a lot more when Duke wasn’t around. Eventually, he made buy some regular clothes for me, which included a beanie hat to hide my LED. He wanted to go out with me, pretend he had a nice boyfriend who took care of him I stead of punching him. He got mad when I came back with a set of natural colored make up for him to cover his bruises. Not because he didn’t like it, but because I bought something for him when I was meant to something for myself. I convinced him it would make me happy if he accepted it, more than buying clothes would. So, we began to go shopping together, mostly for food but we got an occasional pair of socks, or shirts. He loved to make me wear sweaters and beanies for some reason.

“Everything g was great, until one day, I went to the store for some medicine. Angelo had gotten an infection from a cut he didn’t tell me he got during a fight with Duke, and he needed some antibiotics. I didn’t want to leave him alone, but he say he would ok, that he will be there when I came back, but he lied. When I came back home, I found Angelo on the floor of the living room, his eyes wide open and filled with fear, his skin pale, and red sipping out of the back of his head. Duke was standing next to him, apologizing, eyes filled with tears and hands trembling. My friend was dead, and his husband had taken him from me. I froze, didn’t know what to do. When Duke looked at me, I had yet another choice, stay and help my friend and his husband, or run away and never look back. I was hurt and there was nothing left for me there, so I ran. I ran for days, until I found a group of androids around the abandoned docks of the city. I decided to help them, to find a safe place for them in the form of an abandoned cargo ship named Jericho. Many androids came, most with friends who heard about what they called our haven. Some who had been painters in construction groups decided to hide clues on how to find us, clues only androids could find. It was then when I decided to take care of the lost androids. I promised to never let any one under my care die again, through whatever means necessary.”

When Simon finished his story, neither of the two men moved. After a few minutes, Connor shifted his head to press his cheek and the corner of his mouth to Simon’s hair. Now he understood wheat Simon’s meant when he said Daniel would forgive him for lying. It wasn’t Connor’s fault Daniel was shot, just like it wasn’t Angelo’s fault he left Simon.

“Did you ever try to go back?”

“A few times, but I was too afraid to get close to Duke. I didn’t want the good memories of Angelo to fade away if I was destroyed.”

Connor hugged Simon closer to him after hearing the tears in the blonde’s voice. Closing his eyes, the detective decided to look for Simon’s former family. Either to find justice for Angelo and his death, or closure for Simon to know his friend was loved by more people than just him. What he found, however, was beyond surprising.

“A report for a missing PL600 android was filed on February 6th of 2036. The file says the android “was dearly missed by his family, and they were worried about him.” It also says the android had ran away after an accident resulted in the death of a person the android had been close to. The name of the owner is Duke Brown.”

“Are you sure?” Simon was more than surprised some one had reported missing, even more so that person had been Duke, but to hear he was missed was surreal.

“I am certain, and thought the details are unexpected compared to your story, the most surprising thing is the case was closed a week after the initial report.”

“How could it be closed? No one found me.”

“The file says you were found, more precisely, that your body was found. There are no photos, but the report says the detective in charge found a PL600 with the same serial number torn into pieces by the shore of Lake St. Clair.” Connor hesitated for a second, the name on the report catching off guard. “Even more interesting is the detective who was assigned the case.”

“Why? Who was it? Do you know him?”

“Unfortunately, I do know him. He is some one who I never though would lie in a report. Detective Gavin Reed.”

At the moment, Connor got a call from Captain Fowler asking him to meet at the precinct. Connor was surprised the Captain, and presumably some officers, had come back to the city. He insisted Simon join him since he was the one who asked about the missing families. Though he really just wanted to continue their conversation, and possibly learn more about the report from Duke. As they walked to he police precinct, Connor told Simon about Detective Reed, mostly how much of a jerk he was to him, but also how driven and passionate about his work the detective felt. He confessed to not know much about Gavin himself, aside from his hostility toward androids and the possibility of being replaced by them. Simon began to feel a little uncomfortable when Connor talked about Gavin’s harsh personality, so Connor decided to talk about the other officers he had met while working at the DPD. He talked about Chris Miller, one of the nicer people Connor had met, he had been grateful of Connor’s advise when dealing with androids under stress. He talked about Ben Collins, a detective who admired Connor’s partner for his years of hard work. He talked about officer Miller, one of the officers who was shot by Daniel and Connor had helped him, he was grateful for Connor’s help. Simon, however, was grateful to the ones who had been grateful to Connor for his help. His determination to keep people alive showing clearly.

Entering the precinct appeared to make Connor stressed, but when Simon asked the detective relaxed. Simon didn’t like the way Connor looked when he turned to walk into the office. Following his friend inside, Simon was met with few faces in a place designed to fits a huge amount of people.

“Simon, come it’s ok, they won’t hurt you. These are Captain Fowler and Detective Collins, I told you about them on the way here. This is Simon, one of the android leaders and the one who asked about the missing families on behave of other androids.”

“Hello Simon. Thank you for asking about the people, this will hopefully help get people back into the city. As well as start conversations on android equality.” The man Connor introduced as Ben Collins stepped up and shook Simon’s hand.

“Yes, this should help get everything moving. Many of the people in the force have been struggling with what to do without work. Now I can finally tell them we have some work for them.” Patina Fowler confirmed, his voice and presence as intimidating as Connor described.

“Yes, sure, because if we didn’t need plastic pricks to work before why would we need them now.” A harsh voice came from behind Simon, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“Hey dipshit, I see you’re back. What happened with Anderson, huh? We haven’t heard from him since left with you three days ago.”

Connor tensed as the man mentioned Anderson.

“Reed, that is enough! This doesn’t pertain to out current situation, it we can discuss it later.” The captain’s voice boomed through the large room, making all four men in his presence jump.

“Tsk, fine.”

“Simon, this is Detective Reed. Detective, this is one of the android leaders Simon.”

Blue eyes met grey as flashes of forgotten memories come back. A face identical to the one in front of him, but younger, happier, smooth and free from scars. Eyes soft and shining with determination and curiosity. Simon’s remembered seeing him, from the time he would go back home and watch Duke from a distance, waiting to see if Angelo would come out again. All this time he had thought the detective had never seen him, and had stopped investigating after finding out Duke had killed Angelo. Now, he remember staring into those eyes, seeing the determination to do the right thing, but most of all, the admiration and respect which would fade as soon as the stare looked away. He finally realized the detective lied to keep Simon safe, to make sure he would never be found. What he didn’t understand was, why did the detective looked at him in admiration back them? And why was he looking at him with such a sad and far away look right now?

“You, it’s you. I never though you would help androids make such a mess. I mean, free androids from, well, everything.” Simon was frozen, and Gavin seem to pick up on his confusion. “You are the PL android that jerk Duke was looking for three years ago. You kept coming back to his house. I can’t believe you’re still around, after I made even myself believe you died.”

In a matter of seconds, Gavin had dropped his tough guy act, confessed his secret admiration for androids, probably gain disciplinary talk for lying on a report, and managed to scare two grown men and a stoic android made to withstand to worse of humankind. Simon couldn’t help the smile on his face, or the tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it so far, congratulations, you survived my horrible writing. If you cried, it’s ok so did I.


	5. The Peace Of War

They had always fought, since the day the pay met. No matter what it was, they seemed to always be in disagreement. With one exception of course. Five days after the revolution their friend Simpson had the brilliant idea to bring the Deviant Hunter to their new head quarters, and they both hated it. They talked to Markus about it, he said the traitor was there to help Simon with a project. Two days later, the guy had practically moved into the tower with the rest of the androids, with the exception he left somewhere every night at the same time. Simon was always too close to him, whispering and laughing at whatever the android told him. Why Simon was so trusting of him was beyond them. More importantly, he knew more about Simon than anyone else. He knew Simon loved to help anyone, even if they didn’t ask for help. He knew Simon spent his time in small, dark spaces when he was alone. He knew Simon was uncomfortable with anything which threaten some one’s life, except his own, but some how hated to be alone.

Right now though, they felt beyond pissed Connor, the RK800 which almost killed all of them, was ordering them around, while humans were infiltrating their new haven. Not to mention Markus’ sudden bomb on them when he said he didn’t want to lead them anymore.

“I’m a little concerned about Simon’s outburst earlier. I have never seen him so worked up before. Actually I don’t think I’ve seen him angry at all, for any reason.”

“You have known him the longest. I am a bit surprised you’ve never seen him angry, I know he’s very passionate about helping other androids.”

“He is, but that passion extends to not doing anything which could lead to any one dying.”

“That makes sense. He always seemed to rather run away than fight straight on. Unless Markus said it was a good idea.”

“Yeah, I always wondered why he did that. Thought I get a feeling the hunter might know why.” Josh was starting to get jealous at the RK800 for making Simon open up to him in a matter of days while it has take Josh a little over two years to see him do more than make android comfortable in the rusty boat they once called home. “I still don’t know why Markus is letting him come in here.”

“Because Markus doesn’t know what he’s doing. Yes, he freed us, but I don’t think he’s capable of dealing with all of the aftermath.” North had been feeling as useless as Markus apparently felt, but she hadn’t made all androids believe she could lead them to freedom.

“Yea, but he had been keeping us safe. Not to mention he brought back that gardener model with a scar on his face.” Josh was trying to find the food in the situation, he hated feeling so pessimistic about what was going on.

“And he brought a human with him.” It was hard to disagree with North here though, and so Josh sacrificed seeing the bright side here for reality.

“I’ve been thinking that. Why was that human in the city. Wasn’t everyone evacuated? The only one who came back was the police and that was just to help Simon find those humans some androids were looking for.” Josh once again couldn’t disagree with North’s curiosity.

“Maybe we should go talk to him? He might be human, but he’s completely surrounded by androids. We are at a higher standing than him, we cold just intimidate him into answering whatever we want.” Josh suggested, emphasis on ‘intimidate’. He might agree with North’s sentiment of how horribly wrong the whole situation felt, but he still opted for a peaceful approach to everything he did.

“I’m not sure that will be the case, since that ‘King’ is here now.” Despite her hostility to the group of humans who were currently with Markus, alone in a room, North started to walk in the direction Simon had placed the gardener Android he and the hunter had brought back after their walk for the day. The human kid seemed to be attached to the gardener when they came in, he most be in the same room.

Josh and North’s plans were cut short when one of the women who had arrived with the King, his wife no less.

“Hello, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.”

“No, nothing important.” Even with his lack of trust for humans Josh couldn’t help but be polite.

“Oh good, I wanted to introduce myself properly. I am Nakia, T’-Challa’s wife. Your friend Markus told me you two have been taking charge of outreach and I though we could talk. I used to be a spy of sorts for Wakanda, helping people taken from their homes. I thought I could maybe help you talk with your people, see what they need so we know what to bring from Wakanda.” The queen was gentle, eager to help and seemed genuinely worried. However, this did not stop North from disliking her.

“I don’t know who you think you are to come here and pretend to care, offering the help from a place no one has ever heard of, but we don’t need any humans here pretending to care after everything we have been through.” North it was’t worth staying to hear a response, instead she decided to turn around and walk away, dragging Josh along by the wrist.

Most people would think in the pretense of another woman North would feel comfortable enough to be polite. They were wrong. Though North found she could trust women easier than men, as far as androids went, humans were almost an off-limits topic around her and having a queen come and tell her what to do did not help.

“I don’t know the details of what happened, and I have not been in the same situation, but I have seen, and met, and talked with people who have been in the same position you have.” That made North freeze mid-step, and this was the first time Josh had ever seen her tremble.

“North, are you ok?” The former professor questioned, worry for his friend clear in his voice.

“You don’t know what I have been through, you will never know.” North let go of Josh and marched back to the queen, stopping inches away from her.

“I won’t know what you are feeling, but I understand what happened.” The queen didn’t back down.

“So you know what it’s like to be used like a toy?”

“No, but I know how a person who has looks like.”

“Do you know what it’s like to be treated like an object?”

“No, but I have seen people who have.”

“Do you know what it’s like for your only reason to be alive be some one else’s pleasure and desires?”

“No, but talked to people who have.”

“Do you know –“

“No, North, I don’t know what it’s like to go through what you have, but I know people who have, I’ve helped people who have. I traveled with them, I took them back home, I helped them sleep at night. North, your people are not the only ones who have had to struggle for something as essential as freedom. My people fought for the same, my own family did. I saw women, even little girls go through what you did. Women like me, humans like me. Even little boys forced to kill and carry guns.” Nakia turned to Josh. “You are not the first to fight for freedom, but you are the first to fight for the right to be alive. Which is why we are here trying to help.”

“What do you mean we’re not the first?” North was competently caught off guard by Nakia’s little speech. Why any human had gone through any of what she had, or Josh had. Humans didn’t hurt each other for fun like they did to androids. Humans fought each other for power, or leadership. Not just because they could, or felt they had the right to. Much less to little girls and boys. Right?

“My people, not necessarily Wakandans, but people who look like me have had to fight for so much. Even in their own homes. I didn’t know this until I left my home and lived with them, and T’Challa didn’t see this until his cousin, N’Jadaka, came home from California. His own family had to fight for freedom. Your friend, Markus reminds him so much his cousin, of everything he didn’t know, everything he couldn’t do. I know why you are afraid to trust us. We were afraid of opening our country and sharing our secrets with the rest of the world.”

“Did it help?” Josh joined the conversation, now standing next to North.

“Sadly, no. We tried so hard to make people listen, but to the world we were still a small nation of farmers who couldn’t possibly be so technologically advanced to have holographic shields, or indestructible vehicles. Much less have the biggest source of the strongest metal on earth and knowledge to use it for everything.” Nakia could she North and Josh were starting to understand. “So, will you let us help?”

“Right now everyone is settling into our new living accommodations, so Josh and I were going to talk with the newest arrival to our community.” North replied, surprisingly gently.

“Connor and Simon were the ones who found him, he was hurt pretty badly before the revolution and was hiding in an abandoned house, until he was found by the police. Soon after he moved to an abandoned warehouse in the art district where a human kid found him. Now both of them and in one of our medical rooms trying to recover.” Josh explained to spare North the need to talk about the slightly traumatic situation.

“That sounds awful. Do you guys think there is anything we could for him? Or the boy?” Nakia seemed genuinely concerned for the android, which was a new experience for both North and Josh.

“We have a technician check on Ralph, see how bad the ‘damage’ really is. As for the kid, we don’t know a lot about him, but we think he became a little attached to Ralph so we’re letting them stay together for now.” North replied slowly.

For the first time since she could remember, North felt relaxed. More than that, she felt oddly safe in the pretense of the Queen. Maybe this ‘alliance’ could be a good thing for them. For everyone. As much as she didn’t agree, Connor and Simon had become really good friends, to an extent no one had ever been with Simon, and both of them were enjoying the company of the princess if the uncharacteristic lack of their continuous conversation was evidence of anything. And something about the extremely long amount of time Markus has been talking with the King felt relieving

“We could still use an outside opinion, in case we missed something about either Ralph or the boy. Thank you for offering, umm, you’re highness?”

Nakia couldn’t help but chuckle at Josh’s hesitation. Despite how long it took for T’Challa to ‘persuade’ her to stay with him, and how much she enjoyed the privileges of royalty, she never felt comfortable at being addressed so formally.

“You can call me Nakia, professor.” She replied with a hint of mischief in her voice and an emphasis on Josh’s title.

“Oh no, Josh is fine. Thank you, Nakia.

This time North was laughing at Josh’s embarrassment. This was the first time they felt safe, felt relaxed, felt free, but more importantly, the first time they both felt the same way about a situation. There were no disagreements between them. As they turned to look at each other, they knew the other had realized the same thing, and even began to understand why the other felt the way they did about how Markus should go about freeing the androids.

“Well, what are we waiting here for? Let’s go check in your friend and see how bad his ‘injuries’ really are.” Nakia snapped them both out of their silent conversation and apologies.

“Yea, let’s go. The medical rooms are on the floor just below this one, the elevator is this way.” North started to walk away quickly, trying to hide how flushed she felt about the moment she had with Josh.

“Maybe we should wait, North.” Josh interrupted her mid-step, “Looks like Markus and T’Challa are done. They should probably come with us.”

Surely enough, the Kind and the Revolutionary were walking out the meeting room where they had spent most of the morning talking. As they walked towards the other group, T’Challa was explaining something to Markus, as the android listened closely with a gentle smile on his face. Though, Markus was looking at T’Challa with a strange look on his face. Was that admiration? Is that how people look at Markus? Suddenly all the arguments and opposition to anything and everything Markus did or said seemed unfair. He was probably under a lot of stress and pressure, while all North and Josh seemed to do was add more to it. Not to mention he was one of the few of those in Jericho who didn’t really go through an adjustment period after deviating. Well, ‘one of the few’ was a loose term, it was more like the only other person who put others before himself was Simon.

“We have some ideas on somethings we can help with.” T’Challa announced as both leaders reached them.

“We do have to take a trip to Wakanda in a few days to help gather anything we might need, and see what else we could use. We’ll have to prepare everything we need for that.” Markus was definitely excited. Though if it was about the idea of getting some help or about the trip itself, the others couldn’t tell. Well, aside from T’Challa.

“However, you three seemed to have been busy, please don’t let us interrupt.”

“Oh, we were just on our way to check on the newest arrival to the tower. He and his companion were hurt before Connor and Simon found them and we wanted to see what could be done.” Josh answered calmly.

“You mean Ralph and Alister. Could we come along? I wanted to talk with Alister. He might be young, but maybe he could help us begin a conversation with the other humans. He could even help us keep things here in check while we are away.” Markus’ excitement was almost contagious, as if the ideas and energy inside was literally spilling out of him.

“Isn’t that putting too much responsibility on a kid?” North asked, concerned.

“Your friends mentioned he was older than a kid, maybe a teen. Plus, Shuri and Connor are working on improving your security system, and I’m sure your people can take good care of himself. All Alister would do is make sure no ones aside from androids come close to the tower.” T’Challa explained.

“And we can ask Connor about putting some one in charge of stopping any physical confrontations .” Markus added while they began to walk towards the elevator.

“Sounds like the two of you had a good conversation.” Nakia observed. The only response they got was T’Challa and Markus sharing a glance which looked a little familial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I wanted it to, but it’s finally here. With this we come to the end of the introductions and get into the real story. We will be looking at some familiar faces, and maybe explore of this ne relationship between Markus and T’Challa. Who knows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> While re-watching Black Panther, since it’s now on Netflix, I thought T’Challa would be a great mentor for Markus as he learns to be a leader. I also fell in love with the idea of Markus meeting some one who makes him see how inexperienced to the real world he is.
> 
> This is the third fan fiction I write, the first I share with people. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
